The present invention relates to a device for treating water.
Such devices, in particular for processing water by decontaminating and/or sterilizing, are generally known from prior art, and mechanical filter-based solutions exist as well as those that are based on selective triggering of electric pulses or signals in contaminated water, in order to achieve the desired treatment or cleaning effect.
Thus a device of the type is known from WO 01/55035 A2 of the applicant, the said device being suitable, by the effective signal application on the water to be cleaned as well as the inherent portability of the system, for extremely flexible use and handling, even in isolated application settings.
However, in practical use of this known device, the need also arose to make its use still more flexible, in particular also against the background of a possible use of the described decontamination principle in changing containers for holding the contaminated water. In addition, production of the device known from US 2003/0127398A1 published Jul. 10, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,990, is costly, and is therefore only suitable for large-batch production (from the efficiency of the system, very desirable), with correspondingly reduced costs and selling prices.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to improve a device as in the preamble for antibacterial treatment of water with a view to its being more universally usable, also in connection with various changing containers for the water, and with the scope and suitability for more efficient, potentially large-scale production.